


not alone

by dansedanse (orphan_account)



Series: Hanging On [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, No Plot/Plotless, ensemble cast mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dansedanse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in a place without lights, even with tears flowing, he was not alone.</p><p>A double drabble about Hiro with his pillars of support, set post-film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not alone

On darker nights, Hiro thinks, _Tadashi has left me alone_. Yet he realises this was not entirely true.

There was Baymax. It was possible Tadashi made him _just in case_ , but that did not matter. When this last present once served as a painful reminder, it now provided the companionship Hiro would always crave. Someday, Baymax would go out there and do all the good his creator intended. Hiro would make sure it happened.

There were Tadashi's friends. Hiro's friends, too. Life went on with two differences: they were superheroes, and they worked to create memories of happier days 'for Tadashi!' Fred. Go-go. Honey. Wasabi. Four unique individuals and their talents came together to form a cohesive group, pulling Hiro along for the ride. Different dynamics, but a family nevertheless.

There was Aunt Cass. Hiro could not begin to imagine how much more she must have gone through all these years. Still, she remained upbeat as ever, never failing to offer valuable support. Hiro put in his best efforts to reciprocate. Amidst his tinkering with robots, he spent more quality time with her in the kitchen.

Perhaps they would never be enough. Still, Hiro could not have asked for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Girls' Generation's Japanese ballad of the same title, written the morning after 'the sky with you'. Meant to be a drabble, but some things have to be longer than a hundred words. Make it two hundred, then.
> 
> Some days I wonder if I just like making myself sad.


End file.
